


Dreaming of a White Christmas

by TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (because of the pining), 1940s, AU, Art, Canon Monsters, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Comic strip, Gen, Happy Ending, Hugs, Jared Padalecki and Jason Manns, Mild Blood, Music, Pining, RAF Pilot!Cas, Sniper!Sam, Thule Demon, Video, WW2, White Christmas, Wincest if you squint, hunter!dean, soundtrack, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen/pseuds/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen
Summary: Its 1944...Sam left Stanford to join the War EffortDean stayed home to huntBut its nearly Christmas...Art videoStory and Artwork by MidnightSilverMusic: White Christmas sung by Jared Padalecki and Jason Manns
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 18
Collections: 2019 Supernatural & CWRPF Holiday Exchange





	Dreaming of a White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This video is a present for Stripytights for the SPN J2 XMas Exchange  
Recipe: A good bit of Sniper!Sam mixed well with equal parts 1940s!Dean, a dash of hunting, plenty of pining and a little pinch of angel - served with a yummy Christmas frosting.  
I hope you like it! 😁🤗
> 
> A big thank you to the SPN J2 XMas Exchange Mods for all their hard work pairing up Gifters to Giftees and for superb moderating. 💛
> 
> And last but absolutely not least! The biggest THANK YOU to my wonderful beta [FogsRollingIn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsrollingin/pseuds/fogsrollingin/works) for help with: pacing, composition, flow, dialogue, punctuation... In short pretty much everything! 🤗 Totally above and beyond the call of duty! I cant say thank you enough my friend! You are the best.
> 
> Any remaining errors are mine and mine alone.
> 
> Merry Christmas my Friends 💛🤗

—o0o—

**Title:** Dreaming Of A White Christmas  
**Giftee:** Stripytights   
**Gifter:** MidnightSilver   
**Pairing:** Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester   
**Rating:** Gen   
**Video Length:** 2 mins 27 sec   
**Warnings:** mild blood, canon level violence to monsters  
**Summary:** Its 1944...  
Sam left Stanford to join the War Effort  
Dean stayed home to hunt  
But its nearly Christmas...

—o0o—

**Video:**

—o0o—

**Stills:**

—o0o—

MERRY CHRISTMAS MY FRIENDS 🤗💛


End file.
